Di Hari Saat Hujan Turun
by synchromeshade
Summary: — Gen. Peter ingin tetap membenci Harry Osborn karena dengan demikian, dia juga mempunyai alasan untuk membenci dirinya. OS. Post-Movie.


**Di Hari Saat Hujan Turun**

 _All characters in this story based on comic the Amazing Spider-Man by Stan Lee and Steve Ditco. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

Hari itu mendung.

Hari itu angin bertiup lebih kencang dari biasanya.

Hujan turun tidak lama kemudian. Awalnya hanya berupa rintik-rintik kecil yang menimbulkan sensasi geli saat mengenai permukaan kulit. Awalnya tidak banyak yang peduli. Hujan sudah sering turun beberapa hari terakhir.

Lalu kemudian, tidak sampai sepuluh menit, hujan turun dengan deras. Rintik-rintik air berubah menjadi tetesan besar tanpa henti; membasahi semuanya. Aroma khas saat hujan turun menguar di udara. Matahari memilih bersembunyi di balik awan mendung nan hitam.

Hujan terus turun dan turun sepanjang hari; seperti langit sedang menumpahkan amarahnya ke bumi.

Barulah saat hari beranjak senja, hujan deras itu perlahan mulai berhenti dan hanya menyisakan gerimis serta sensasi dingin di pengujung hari. Orang-orang mendesah lega dan mulai melakukan aktivitas di luar rumah.

Peter berharap hujan tidak lagi turun dalam beberapa hari ke depan. Sudah cukup air diturunkan dari langit. Sudah cukup pula dia harus memperbaiki pipa-pipa bocor yang membuat ruang bawah tanahnya tergenang air.

Sungguh, Peter mulai berpikir dia akan membenci hari di saat hujan turun.

Payung hitam miliknya sudah dibuka sejak tadi, menaungi tubuhnya dari hujan. Kakinya menapak di atas jalan dari kerikil. Sepatu ketsnya sedikit basah. Air merembes masuk ke dalam melewati lapisan dari kain. Peter membiarkan itu. Dia tetap berjalan. Pandangannya tertuju ke depan. Dia sudah sangat familier dengan jalan yang dilaluinya. Setahun sudah dia melewati jalan ini di setiap kesempatan.

Anehnya, setiap langkahnya terasa semakin lama semakin berat. Dadanya terasa begitu sesak sampai Peter merasa dia akan kesulitan bernapas. Dieratkannya genggaman telapak tangannya pada tangkai karangan bunga lili.

Dia tidak suka datang ke pemakaman di hari hujan.

Namun apa yang bisa dilakukanya? Peter bukanlah Tuhan. Dia tidak bisa mengendalikan cuaca. Dia tidak bisa mencegah hujan untuk turun.

 _Tidak, itu konyol_ , pikirnya.

Peter tetap berjalan sambil memegangi tangkai payung dengan tangan kirinya. Dia semakin dekat dengan tempat tujuannya. Dia bahkan bisa menghitung berapa batu nisan lagi yang harus dilewatinya.

Peter berpikir kalau dia adalah satu-satunya pengunjung di hari itu. Dia akan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang meletakkan rangkaian bunga lili di depan makam kemudian menghabiskan beberapa lama di sana sebelum mengucapkan salam perpisahan lalu beranjak pergi.

Dia sama sekali tidak menduga akan ada orang lain di sana hari itu; berdiri di depan sebuah nisan dari batu marmer yang sangat dikenalnya. Ada seikat bunga mawar putih diletakkan di atas nisan. Kelopak bunga mawar itu basah karena hujan.

Dan Peter sama sekali tidak menyangka dirinya akan mengenali sosok tersebut.

Bukan Mrs. Stacey yang berdiri di sana. Bukan pula saudara laki-laki Gwen melainkan sosok lain yang tidak pernah dipikirkannya sebelum ini.

Kedua kakinya melangkah sebelum kepalanya memerintahkan. Dia berjalan dengan langkah kaki lebar. Payung di tangannya terlepas, berguling di atas tanah berumput, sebelum berhenti dan terbalik. Dia meraih kerah laki-laki di hadapannya dan mendesis marah.

Sosok itu menoleh seolah-olah menyadari keberadaannya. Sepasang mata abu-abu itu melebar karena terkejut. Peter melihat dengan jelas wajah tersebut. Amarahnya seketika tersulut bagai api yang disiram bensin.

 _Gwen. Gwen._

Nama itu dirapalkannya bagai kaset rusak.

Peter kembali teringat dengan semuanya. Peter ingat mengapa dia berada di sini—di pemakaman—sekarang. Ingatan-ingatan itu menohok dirinya—menorehkan luka lama dan membuatnya kembali terbuka lebar.

 _Perih. Sakit. Hampa._

Dia ingat mengenai kegagalannya. Dia ingat bagaimana dirinya yang gagal menyelamatkan Gwen. Dia kembali merasakan sakit saat ingatan mendekap tubuh Gwen yang mulai dingin menyeruak di benaknya.

 _Peter berteriak memanggil namun kelopak mata itu tidak pernah terbuka._

Rasa sakit itu sangat besar dan tidak tertahankan. Peter merasakan dadanya sesak. Matanya terasa perih bukan karena terkena tetesan air hujan.

Dan sebelum Peter menyadari apa yang dilakukannya, tinjunya sudah terlebih dahulu mengenai rahang pucat itu dan membuat pemiliknya terhuyung.

Peter sangat membenci Harry Osborn lebih dari apa pun di dunia ini. Dia tidak pernah berharap melihat laki-laki itu di sini.

Matanya menatap nyalang. Hujan kembali turun dengan deras dan membasahi tubuhnya. Dia tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari sosok Harry; menunggu reaksi laki-laki itu.

"Hanya seperti ini pukulanmu?"

 _Hanya itu yang bisa kaulakukan?_

Kata-kata itu terdengar seperti hujaman belati. Peter melihat sekelilingnya berubah menjadi merah. Tanpa memedulikan apa pun, dia menerjang Harry; melayangkan tinjunya sekali lagi ke wajah itu. Harry sama sekali tidak membalas. Bahkan ketika kini mereka berdua terduduk di atas tanah yang basah—tubuh terkena cipratan lumpur dan rumput—Harry memilih bergeming; membiarkan Peter menghancurkan tubuh itu berkali-kali.

 _Hatinya sakit. Perasannya sudah hancur berkeping-keping._

Peter membenci Harry. Itu sudah pasti. Hanya dengan melihat laki-laki itu di sini—di depan makam Gwen—seluruh pertahanannya hancur. Dia ingin melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada laki-laki itu. Dia ingin Harry merasakan rasa sakit karena kehilangan seseorang yang begitu berarti.

Peter ingin melampiaskan semuanya kepada laki-laki itu.

Mereka seharusnya adalah teman. Harry adalah teman pertamanya. Harry adalah satu-satunya orang yang mengerti dirinya—mengerti seorang Peter Parker.

Namun nyatanya, hubungan mereka tidaklah seperti itu. Tidak lagi.

Peter membenci Harry. Hanya itu perasaan yang dimilikinya sekarang.

Harry membuatnya kehilangan Gwen, gadis yang dicintainya. Sosok yang sangat berharga bagi Peter. Gwen tidak akan pernah kembali. Gadis itu sudah pergi dari hidupnya untuk selamanya.

"Aku minta maaf."

Tiga kata itu terdengar begitu jelas walau sedang berada di tengah hujan. Harry mengucapkan ketiga kata itu dengan suara lirih namun masih bisa didengarnya. Ada penyesalan di suara itu.

"Aku sungguh tidak bermaksud untuk—"

Tidak dibiarkannya Harry menyelesaikan kalimat tersebut lebih karena Peter tidak ingin mendengarnya. Harry tidak seharusnya mengucapkan permintaan maaf. Harry harusnya tetap seperti yang terakhir kali diingat Peter; sosok dingin dan tidak berperasaan.

 _Aku tidak peduli. Aku ingin menghancurkanmu._

Bukankah Harry membencinya? Lalu mengapa laki-laki itu meminta maaf?

Dia ingin tetap membenci Harry. Dia ingin tetap mempunyai alasan membenci laki-laki itu.

... karena dengan demikian, Peter juga mempunyai alasan untuk membenci dirinya karena gagal menyelamatkan Gwen. Dia ingin tetap dengan rasa bersalah ini. Dia ingin membiarkan dirinya digerogoti perasaan bersalah.

Dia tidak ingin semuanya berubah.

Namun benarkah demikian? Benarkah Peter masih bisa membenci Harry di saat laki-laki itu berdiri di depan makam Gwen dengan ekspresi wajah yang dipenuhi penyesalan?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu mengusiknya.

Peter sadar kalau dirinya cukup mengenal Harry dan dia tahu bahwa laki-laki itu tidak sedang berpura-pura. Harry menyesal dan dia bisa melihat itu di sepasang mata abu-abu di hadapannya.

Peter menemukan dirinya hanya bisa menangis; membiarkan emosinya ikut terbawa oleh hujan yang sekali lagi turun dengan Harry mendekap tubuhnya dengan sangat erat.

Dan Peter membiarkan gestur itu tanpa mengatakan apa pun.

 _Aku minta maaf untuk Gwen. Untuk semua yang pernah aku lakukan._ []

 **THE END**

 _Rindu menulis di fandom ini dan berhubung ada ide gila, yasudahlah dilanjutkan saja. Seperti biasa, terima kasih sudah mampir dan dua kali terima kasih kalau ada yang mau meluangkan waktu memberi review #pelukcium_


End file.
